Weekend Getaway
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: I didn't want to go on this stupid trip, but after meeting him, that all changed. It was the best weekend of my life... NILEY TWO-SHOT Please Read and Review xx
1. Chapter 1

"Camping?! The whole weekend?!" I complained as my dad told me that our family would all being going camping with some friends this weekend, who are these 'friends' anyways? I so do not want to go to this.

"Yep, I feel like we were becoming city folk and I don't like it" My dad said as he began to put down dinner. But it was true, We were becoming more and more use to the city, Jackson would go out to nightclubs almost every night, while My dad would always be in an office working. But I probably was the one that changed the most, I became popular and well this is kinda embarrassing I became a diva, having demands and outrageous requests. My dad hated it, while I liked it, I mean all my friends are like that, why not me?

"Yea Miles, it'll be fun" Jackson replied, stupid brother and I just glared at him.

"And it's in cabins too, so technically it's not even camping" My dad said, I didn't really care if it was in cabins or not, it' the whole going up to a stupid mountain 8 hours away from civilization that annoys me.

"We'll be leaving on Friday Night, and we'll probably arrive there on Saturday morning then we'll leave Sunday night" He explained giving me my plate.

"But dad, I have plans this weekend, I have a thing with my friends" I told him, it was true, we were going to Jake's party and everyone knows Jake's parties are the best.

"No, you're coming whether you like it or not" My dad said firmly, I gave a puppy dog pout trying to make him while Jackson began to stuff his face with food, am I really related to him?

"Please Miles, it's one weekend" Robby Ray gave a warm smile to me, ugh, stupid dad, forcing me into things.

"Fine" I huffed as I began to poke at my dinner. "It doesn't mean I'm gonna like it" and that was for sure, I was not going to like being isolated on a mountain.

"Thanks bud" Robby Ray said walking over to me and giving me a hug, I'm glad at least someone's happy.

"Now the whole weekend's ruined, since you're coming" Jackson said with a full mouth, just before I kicked him under the chair.

Jackson started choking like crazy while I just laughed in hysterics, and my dad hit him in the back so he wouldn't choke. Oh I wish I took a photo of that.

* * *

"Miles, we're here" My dad said waking me up as we had arrived at the cabins in the camping grounds.

I rubbed her eyes, I can't believe I'm stuck in the mountains all weekend. I have better places to be! I looked around and saw large ever pine trees, fresh green grass with a few other campers near by and the big large cabin in front of me, the landscape looked so beautiful.

"Get out already, _princess_, we have to get the bags" Jackson yelled at me while I stretched, God I hate him. I reluctantly got out and took out my suitcase, I dragged it along the dirt path leading to the cabin and climbing the stairs. Oh my gosh, I hate this place already.

"Welcome to your new home, for the weekend" Robby Ray announced as I entered. I gazed around. It had a small fire place, a few leather couches in a living room, a small dining table that was connected with the living room, it looked boring.

"Miles, go put your stuff in the room" Robby Ray said as he got the stock and put it in the pantry in the kitchen.

I sighed and dragged her suitcase along, I wasn't use to this. I'm use to having someone else take my luggage. When I finally got to the room, it was small and had a double size bed with a small bedside table and lamp, also with a wardrobe at the corner of the room. It's so empty, what am I gonna do for the whole time, I'm here?

I pushed my luggage beside the wardrobe, and laid down on the bed, it was kinda comfy. I instantly took out my phone, I had to try to contact my friends, I started to type the message to my best friend, Lilly _'I hate it here, it's so boring and there's nothing to do, I've been here for 5 minutes, SAVE ME!'_ I smirked and pushed send; I got up and decided to sit in the lounge room to see if there was anything to do. Then my phone began to vibrate, that was fast, it came up with a phone message _'There is no reception in your area, Please try again later'_.

"Oh Please no!" I begged as I lifted my phone in the air to try to get any signal.

"What's wrong?" Robby Ray asked as he got fire wood from outside.

"I can't get any signal!" I was panicking so I stood on the couch trying to get any form of connection.

"Well…we are in a mountain" Jackson cockily replied sitting down on another seat.

"Oh really, you think Jackson" I sarcastically responded, he's an idiot and I unfortunately have the torture of having to call him my brother. I jumped off the couch and standing on the balcony trying to get signal, there had to be somewhere to get signal here.

I lifted the phone as high as I could. Yes! I got one bar, but only after stretching out in a really uncomfortable position. I can do this, I took off her stilettos, held my skirt with one hand and I climbed on the balcony railing, I can do this easily. I let got of my skirt for a minute and put my around the pole to hold myself up, I held onto my skirt again…who knows what kind of creeps are trying to look up my skirt. I started to dial Lilly's number and waited as it started it ring.

"Come on, Lilly answer it" I desperately said as it rang and rang.

"Hey!" I turned my head, downwards and I saw a young boy around my age with curly hair and a plaid shirt waving at me, he was kinda cute … okay maybe incredible cute and he looked really strong carrying that fire wood like that.

I flipped my hair and started to wave to him…oh crap that's the hand that I'm using to hold myself. I started to shake but I grabbed onto the pole in time.

"Oh My Gosh! You could have fallen" He said dropping the fire wood.

I rolled my eyes, wow can this guy state the obvious. "Oh you think, what gave you that idea? Was it the fact that I nearly fell?" I yelled at him, I was about to flip him off till I dropped my phone. No! My life is officially over, I quickly tried to catch it but instead I came down with it. Great I'm going to die at age 16. I closed my eyes waiting for the fall, when I felt two strong arms around me. I opened them up and saw that guy that was talking to me before up close … I was right, He is cute.

"I've got you" He quietly said as I kept gripping onto his shirt, he was too cute, I looked at his big brown eyes and melted.

I snapped out of my trance and realized that he was still carrying me. "Um, you can let me down now"

He smiled and put me down, I fixed up my shirt and felt the soft green grass under my feet, and it felt good.

"Um, Hi I'm Nick" He said introducing himself pulling me away from the nice grass.

"Miley" I smiled putting out my hand.

We shook our hands for a really long time, but it wasn't weird and awkward, it was just comforting and nice.

"I see, you've met my daughter Nicholas" My dad called out from the balcony, Nick pulled his hand away from mine…way to spoil the moment, dad.

"Yes, Mr. Stewert, My parents are just setting up camp over there" Nick said indicating a couple putting up a fairly large tent.

"And your brothers?" My dad asked, I looked around but I didn't see any brothers anywhere.

"Joe and Kevin have college and Frankie's at home with my grandparents sick" Sick! How come I didn't think of that excuse?

"Oh right, well you can keep Miles company" My dad smiled before walking back into the cabin.

Nick smiled at my dad before he brought all his attention back onto me, I blushed, he was watching me, I felt so exposed like this but he seemed like a really nice guy to catch me as I was about to plummet to my death.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Nick asked me as I looked down at my feet.

"Well I was thinking about getting my phone and some shoes" I nodded, smiling slightly. Nick chuckled, he looks so cute when he smiles, he lights up my world with that smile.

"Good Idea" Nick nodded

"I'll be right back" I told him running up the stairs to grab a pair of shoes, I think that it would be better if I didn't wear heels, so I grabbed a pair of flip flops instead. I ran back down to Nick and saw him rolling up his sleeves and also putting a hand through his hair, God he was hot. His muscles were showing as he rolled up his sleeves. This guy is too good to be true!

"Hey" I called out to him as I walked over to him.

"Hi" Nick smiled back taking my hand, I melted with his touch, and it just felt so good with him like that.

"I want you to meet my parents" Nick said as we walked over to the close camping grounds, I really like Nick…even if I have just met him now, but what's going to happen after the end this weekend?

There was a curly haired woman sitting there as her husband was finishing the tent.

"Mom, Dad" Nick got their attention putting their eyes on us…I wonder if we looked kinda weird holding hands like we were a couple. I couldn't help but smile, I wouldn't mind if Nick was my boyfriend, not one bit.

"This is Miley, Robby Ray's daughter" He finished as their faces lit up with the mention of my name.

"Hi Miley!" The curly haired lady said engulfing me in a hug. "I'm Denise, Paul and I have known your father since college, I haven't seen you since you were a little baby, I remember when I changed your diapers and…"

I started blushing…not that it wasn't embarrassing that she remembers taking my poop away or anything…that was sarcasm, if you didn't get that.

"Mom!" Nick shouted, I guess he was embarrassed to be hearing these things about me. "You're embarrassing her" At least someone realizes how I feel.

"I'm sorry about that" Denise apologized smiling warmly at me.

"Well, we're going to set up camp a bit more, you guys can do what you want" Paul said before beginning their job.

Nick nodded obeying his parents; he's such a great guy, better than some of the sleaze bags that hit on me back in Malibu. We started walking along a path, it was really serene and quiet, Nick had his hands on the back on his head while we walked, he looked like he was use to this place, like he come here a lot.

"So, do you come here often?" I asked him, that was the stupidest question, I wanna hit my head on that try back there… ugh, that's what guys ask me when they're hitting on me, what's wrong with me?

Nick smiled at me; he's going to give me a heart attack if he keeps smiling like that. "I come here every two weeks with my family, it's not always all of us but we still come every week" Nick shrugged, he seemed so close to his family while I …well didn't or haven't been for a while.

"So you guys must be really close…" I trailed off as I started to remember when my family and I were close but it all changed…when she left us.

"Yea we are" Nick replied, "What about yours?" He asked me looking down at me with his brown eyes, gosh I'm a sucker for brown eyes.

"Um…well not really" I looked down as it brought back memories of what happened so long ago.

Nick saw the hurt in my eyes and put his arms around me, I couldn't help it all the emotions just came from my eyes in the forms of tears. I started to cry into his chest, who is this person? I don't cry, I don't show emotions like this, I don't get upset, this is not me…or maybe it is.

"I don't know what happened with to you but it'll be okay, I know it will" Nick said quietly in my ear as he held me close. Nick was so calm, most guys that I knew would be running away scared of all the tears but not Nick, he was different and I could see that from the moment I met him. I tried to stop crying, I mean I was getting his shirt all wet and it was embarrassing enough that I was crying in the first place.

"Thanks Nick" I smiled pulling away from him with his arm still around me as I tried to fix my now running make-up.

"It's just that ever since…" Why do I have to start crying now!? "Since my mom died…our family is a bit…well…disconnected, I guess you can call it"

"I'm so sorry" Nick said hugging me once more, "No one deserves to lose their mother" I love his arms around me, I feel so safe like nothing can hurt me.

"No, no, I mean, I don't even know why I still cry over it…It happened 5 years ago" I tried smiling, but I probably looked terrible with my make-up all smeared across my face.

"It's okay, you have a right to cry over it" Nick replied, smiling. He. Is. Perfect. He is so sensitive, and he's cute. He's cute and sensitive! What more do I want in a guy?

I smiled at Nick, "So where are you from?" I asked as I started to walk along the path again.

"Um, New Jersey" He said catching up to me. Wow New Jersey that's on the other side of the country from where I am. "And you?"

"Malibu" I nodded as I bent down and picked up a long stick, I started guiding it along the path.

"That's like on the other side of the country from New Jersey" He sounded shocked and a little disappointed, maybe it's because…if ever something happen with me and Nick, it can't last any longer than this weekend. Life wants me to be unhappy, doesn't it?

"Hey look a waterfall" I called out as it came into site, it was a big majestic waterfall, it was amazing.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Nick as me, as he started to take off his shirt, is he trying to kill me with his good looks?

"Uh…um….like….ah…."Oh great now I can't even make a sentence…well I can but their incoherent ones, okay I am going to attempt to take my eyes off him, I slowly turned away.

"Um, yea ok" I said still trying to look away.

"Ok, but you have to jump from the waterfall" I could hear the smile playing on his lips as he said that.

I snapped my head back towards him. "What!?"

Nick was laughing…laughing!? How the heck can he be laughing? Is there something funny with jumping to my death?!

"Come on, Miles…" Aw he already had a nickname for me after one day "You almost fell to your death only a little while ago and you're scared just to jump off a little waterfall?" Nick smirked at me.

"It's not 'little' have you seen it?" I pointed at it, it was massive and Nick wanted **me** to jump from it.

"Please Miley" He pouted his lips, gosh they looked kissable…oh my gosh, I'm turning into Mandy, my boy crazed friend.

I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I'm about to do this, I started stripping down out of my dress and into my black and white spotted bikini that I was wearing under the my dress. I saw how Nick looked at me, he was staring but not in that creepy I'm gonna stalk you but a you look amazing that I can't take my eyes off of you. I'm glad I can have the same affect on Nick that he has on me.

"Come on, Nick, let's jump" I tried sounding confidently but my voice failed me as it cracked at the end of my sentence.

"So you're really gonna do it?" He asked me, with a disbelieving face.

"Yep" I stuttered, I wasn't the adventurous type, heck I wasn't the type to look over the edge at the top floor of the mall.

"Ok, if you're really going to do it" He took my hand as we walked to the edge of the waterfall, he glanced at me with unsure face.

I looked down for only a second and I could feel myself getting dizzy, I looked away at Nick's face as he smiled comforting to me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked as he rubbed the back of my hand with his looking deep into my eyes.

Did I really wanna do this? I've never been much of an extremist but I don't know I feel like I have to do it. Maybe, it was because I had this feeling that I had to impress Nick…either way I was going to do this. I had to.

"Yep" I smiled as I looked before me, ready to jump.

"On the count of three, we jump" Nick said, I closed my eyes, I can't believe I'm going to do this, if I die, I blame Nick! It's all his fault anyways I mean-

"One" Nick said pulling me out of my thoughts, my hand becoming hot and sweaty as I became more nervous.

"Two" My heart was about to explode, it was thumping so hard in my chest, I'm sure Nick could hear it.

"Three" I pushed my feet off with Nick doing the same thing.

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins as the air surrounded Nick and I. I gazed over at Nick mid air to see a full smile with all his teeth showing. At the same moment, I knew that not only was this weekend going to be a lot more fun, but I knew that I was falling head over heels for Nick.

I was falling more and more for Nick as we both jumped off that ledge…

And I don't know if I can stop…

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything, I'm too poor too lol**

**Hey everyone this is just a quick two-shot about Niley!! Omg haha I keep writing about them lol Anyways I'm gonna have like a mega update and update like all my stories on one night haha ...first i have to write it though :/ I wish there was a device that could take out ideas and put into words lol that'd be so helpful haha I'm lazy :P Please check out my other Moe/Niley stories. My Nileys are "The Barcelona Sun" and "What Every Kiss Means" and partly "You were always the Girl" and my other ones are Moes. So check 'em out.**

**Please review this I'll have the next part of this in a few days I think... it'll be apart of the "UPDATE NIGHT" haha XD**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and I were laughing on our way back to the camping site, our wet clothes clung to our body but we didn't care. We were just enjoying each other's company; there was just something about Nick that I couldn't help but love. He was the complete opposite of all the guys I knew, and that was a good thing. The guys I'm use to are jerks and I'm sick of them, I wish more guys were like Nick then I'd be happy.

"Hey Miles" Nick said looking at his feet, he's so cute when he's shy…actually he's cute all the time.

"Yea?" I glanced up at him looking at his deep brown eyes the stared back into mine.

"Do you think that after this trip we'll still like…talk and stuff?" He asked me. I can honestly say that I have thought about that. Would we even still talk after this weekend?

"Truthfully Nick?" I stopped walking still holding our gaze, while he nodded in response to my question.

"I really don't know, you live on the other side of the country to me" I smiled weakly at him, I didn't know what we had but I knew it was special…maybe even last forever.

"We could always email or maybe text, since you're so fond of it" He winked at me, while I just gave him a playful glare as he referenced to what happened that morning. When he winked at my heart went all funny like it's got a mind of its own.

"Whatever you say, Nicholas" I rolled my eyes, smiling as I continued to walk to the campsite where our parents and Jackson were.

"Hey daddy" I called out as he sat around a weak fire with Denise and Paul; it was about 5 in the afternoon so it was just about sunset.

"Hey darlin'" He said smiling glancing at me. "Went swimming?"

I giggled slightly and nodded. "I'm gonna go take a shower" I said climbing up the stairs.

"Mr. Stewert, do you mind if I use the shower in your cabin? I don't really want to walk all the way back there" Nick asked my dad, he was so formal and polite. He was a real gentleman…and people say that chivalry is dead.

"Sure, Nick" My dad nodded as Nick followed me up on the stairs with some clothes in his hands.

"After you change, I wanna take you somewhere" Nick said before I walked into the bathroom.

"Is it another waterfall" I joked, smirking at him.

"No, it's better" He nodded smiling brightly.

I smiled at him, before walking into the shower; I'm so excited to spend time with Nick, more than any of my friends. I could feel myself changing as I spent more time with him, and I love this new me. The me that has Nick in her life.

xXxXxXx

Nick and I were going up a trail on the opposite site of where we went earlier today, he held my hand tightly, ensuring me that it was to keep me safe, even though the trail was flat and wasn't rocky at all. But I'm not complaining I loved having his hands in mine. Safety, warm, comfort and love was all that I felt just with his touch.

"I need to lift you up over this rock so you can see the sight I wanna show you" Nick shyly told me, while I smiled at him. It was nice to have a guy that could be shy and wasn't so full of himself.

Nick grabbed by my waist hoisting me on top of the large rock that was taller than Nick. When he held me like that, I got a strange feeling like I kinda felt like we were dancing, I don't know but it was a nice feeling. I felt so secure with him holding me as if I wouldn't fall or anything…oh wait I already did fall…for him, yea I know bad joke.

"How are you gonna get up?" I asked him as I sat on the rock.

"I'm gonna climb" Nick said as he helped himself against a rock within a few minutes he was at my side safe.

"Wow, you do come here to often" I joked smiling at him while he smiled and gently bumped into me.

"You didn't turn around did you?" He asked me and I shook my head. He smiled and covered my eyes, held me against his chest turning me around.

"Open your eyes" He whispered in my ear as I felt the weight of his hands shift to the side of my arms, holding me close. I felt so calm as I heard his voice in my ear, it made me feel at peace with everything, being here with him was just what I wanted and most importantly what I needed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw an amazing view. It was over a lake, the trees and wildlife surrounding the lake as the sun was on the horizon, slowly going down waiting for another day to rise. I didn't even realize that I was still leaning against Nick's chest but it just felt so right. Everything about Nick and I just felt like that was the way it was supposed to be.

"This is gorgeous, Nick" I told him gazing up at him.

"I've seen better," Nick smirked at me, moving a hair out of my face. "You" He whispered again in my ear.

I smiled at him, as he put his hand on my cheek, rubbing softly. He pulled my face closer to his, my eyes slowly drooping as I knew what he was gonna do next, his lips an inch from mine…

"Can I kiss you?" Nick asked as I opened my eyes at his beautiful eyes staring back at me, filled with adoration and respect for me.

I grinned at him, and nodded slowly, with a big smile appear on his face. He closed the gap between us and our lips moved together in perfect sync. It would have been a Kodak moment, a pair of in love teenagers…well almost in love teenagers kissing with a background of a sunset. I wish I brought my camera…but then again I'd rather be kissing Nick…

xXxXxXx

Soon we were walking back, his arm around me keeping me warm from the breeze that came with the twilight.

"I don't know if I've said this Miley…" Nick started as we continued walking, one arm still around me while I held his hand with both of mine, drawing little things in the palm, mainly love hearts.

"But I really like you" I smiled as he stuttered slightly with his comment holding his hand and intertwining his hand with mine.

"I like you too, Nick, you're different to all the guys I know" I smiled up at him.

"Is that a good different?" Nick grinned, as he held me closer.

"Definitely" I nodded.

We continued our conversation, till we got back to the campsite. The once small fire that I saw before was now a large blazing torch in the centre of both mine and Nick's family.

"I'm just gonna go get a jacket" I told Nick quickly running up and picking up a think warm woolen sweater.

I ran back down the stairs and saw Nick on a log, patting a spot right beside him and a blanket at his feet. I smiled and sat by him, snuggling up close to his chest.

"Where is everyone?" I asked putting my hands over the fire.

"They said that they were going to cook dinner by the BBQ at the lodge" Nick nodded.

"You know what would be so good right now" I said warming my face against the fire.

"What?" Nick asked putting the blankets over our legs.

"S'mores" I moaned out, grinned at the thought of melted marshmallow in my mouth, mixed with the graham crackers and chocolate inside.

"Well aren't you lucky, I have marshmallows, a block of chocolate and graham crackers right here" Nick leaned over and pulled out a packet of marshmallows and graham crackers on a fold out chair beside the log we were sitting on. I've known him for one day and he can already know what I what and have it.

"Oh my gosh, Nick why do you have to be so perfect" I complimented him taking the bags and opening them.

"Guess I was just born that way" Nick shrugged, while I found a stick and was placing a marshmallow on it.

"This isn't so bad" I said as I smeared the marshmallow over the graham cracker putting a block of chocolate on top and then another piece of cracker.

"Are you gonna give me a bite?" Nick asked opening his mouth just as I was about to put the s'more in my mouth.

"Make your own" I argued with a smile.

"Pwease Miwey?" Nick pouted while I rolled at him, even though I thought he was adorable when he did that.

I sighed and put _my_ s'more in his mouth while he bit, I pulled it away as he took a massive bite out of it.

I gasped at him. "A bite? You ate like half of it" I whined at Nick, but I could help but smile. Nick shrugged, and I hit in him the arm. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "You know you love it"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes again, he was right I did love it but I wasn't gonna get him know that.

"So what's it like in Malibu?" Nick asked as he roasted a marshmallow in the warm fire.

"You know, sun, sand, beach, all of that stuff" I shrugged, finally taking a bite out of my dessert, this is so good yum.

"Are you enjoying yourself there?" Nick smirked watching me the s'more.

"I am…so how about New Jersey?" I watched him, finishing the s'more.

"It's okay, we're from a small town so everyone's really nice" Nick nodded. "Probably doesn't beat Malibu" He smirked putting his roasted marshmallow in his mouth.

"New Jersey sounds a whole lot better than Malibu" I mumbled under my breath, but Nick heard me anyways.

"How come?" Nick questioned, studying my features. Nick makes me feel like I can trust him no matter what, I told him about my mum after one day and it took me 2 years to tell any of my friends!

"Well…it's fine and all with the beach and everything but when it's about the people, it's not exactly like the suburbs" I shook my head; I never thought I could be so honest with someone.

"So they're mean and stuff?" Nick asked holding my cheek so that I would face him instead of looking at the fire.

"Yea, they're mean, stuck up and immature. My friends are okay…to me but when it's someone who's not popular, they're just so cruel" I hung my head in shame; I was cruel to those people because I didn't want to lose my friends, peer pressure I guess.

"I'm sorry" Nick quietly replied pulling my head towards his chest and holding me close. I can't believe this guy; he's apologizing for something he didn't even do.

"Don't apologize" I gazed up at him "It's not your fault"

"I know" Nick smiled softly "I just thought it might make you feel better"

"You're too good to me" I honesty replied.

"Would you rather me be like a jerk to you?" Nick smirked while I nudged him.

"Nicholas, do you mind helping me with these steaks?" Nick's dad, Paul called out as my father and brother were also carrying a tray of steaks like Paul while Denise walked beside them smiling at the sight of us.

"Yes sir" Nick said taking the tray off his father and bringing it to the table by their tents.

"I hope you two are ready for a feast tonight" Denise warmly said grabbing plates from a bag.

"Yee Doggie **(A/N: XD I don't know if he'd say that)**, I'm gonna be full tonight" My dad said with a southern accent while slapping his knee excitedly.

"I think I'm gonna have 2 steaks…no wait 4 steaks" Jackson smiled as he saw all the steaks in the trays while I just rolled my eyes at him, I keep telling my dad that he's adopted but he won't believe me.

"There's plenty to go around, have any as many as you want" Denise said passing him a plate.

Jackson hovered over the table, I watched as Nick helped his dad and mum with everything.

"Here you go, Miley" Denise said passing me a plate.

"Thanks Denise" I smiled standing up from my spot.

"You know you and Nick would make such a good pair" I couldn't help but blush at her comment

"That's nice of you to say" I quietly replied, hiding my excitement that she gave as she said that.

"Well it's true" Denise smiled rubbing my arm and walking back to her family.

I smiled and walked over to the table and picked up a small steak. There were at least 20 steaks there; I don't even know why we would so many but I guess they're for the 'men'.

We all ate with conversation and laughter all around with Nick right by my side. My dad and Jackson ate about half of those steaks while Nick and his dad only had 2 pieces. Denise kept on smiling at me and Nick as we talked and laughed.

xXxXxXx

It was about 11 at night and everyone was already in asleep. Nick and I were the only ones left and we were around the fire telling scary stories and roasting marshmallows. I always thought it was a clique but I never realized how much fun it was.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I yawned, snuggling my face in his chest.

"Yea me too" He softly said put his face in my hair.

"I'll see you in the morning" I stood up holding my jacket close.

Nick stood up with me, picking up a bucket and pouring water over the fire. "I'll walk with you"

I smiled and laced my arm with his as we slowly walked up the stairs, I just didn't want this night to end.

"Today's been fun" Nick put a hand through his head, messing it up slightly.

"Yea it has" Please give me a goodnight kiss, please Nick!

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Nick smiled beginning to walk away from me.

"Wait Nick!" I called out; he turned around his eyebrows slightly raised. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, he was shocked at first but reacted soon enough, he kissed back, placing his hands securely around my waist. I loved it, I wish we could be kissing forever but unfortunately would couldn't. I pulled away, biting my lip as I looked at him, smiling.

"Goodnight" I whisper to Nick walking into the cabin.

"Good- Goodnight Miley" He stuttered, as I closed the door.

I leaned back against the door and sighed, I think that possibly maybe falling in love with Nick.

xXxXxXx

I rolled in my bed, holding the covers close. I looked at the clock beside me and it said 1pm. I closed my eyes once more so I could keep dreaming about Nick…Nick! Oh crap I've wasted half a day dreaming about Nick when I could actually be with him in person!

I jumped out of my bed and quickly brushed my hair, how could I sleep all day?! I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a simple top. I decided to have a natural look by just putting on some lip gloss, I looked at myself in the mirror in the corner and smiled. Simple yet cute, I put on some socks and my worn out black converse then left my room.

I could hear laughter just outside the cabin, I went down stairs and saw that everyone was having some burgers for lunch. Then I saw him, Nick, he smiled up at me and gave me a small wave. I put a smile on my face then took my spot next to Nick.

"Good afternoon, Miles" My dad greeted me passing me a burger.

"How come you guys didn't wake me up?" I asked them, holding my burger.

"You just looked so peaceful…" Jackson started, with an evil grin, oh this is not gonna be good.

"…hugging your teddy bear" I blushed as Jackson said that, while Nick rubbed my back softly.

"Don't worry I think it's cute" Nick whispered in my ear making me smile.

"And I think you're cute" I flirted back; I could see the blood rushing to his face as I said that giving me a shy smile.

I started to eat my burger and watched as everyone talked and laughed. I noticed that every once and a while Nick would just look at me and smile. I love his smile, it was just so adorable, he's always smiling and I love it.

"You know, you make Nick happy" Denise told me as she sat on the other side of me while the guys packed everything up.

"Isn't he just always like that?" I questioned smiling.

"No, I mean he's happy but he hardly smiles like he does when he's with you" Denise nodded.

I just smiled back at her. "I really like him"

"And I can tell he likes you too" Denise said kissing the top of my head walking over to her son and giving him a hug, Nick returning her gesture.

Denise and Nick quietly talked each smiling while I watched in amazement at how they interacted with each other. He's such a momma's boy; I'll probably never meet a guy like him anytime soon.

"Can you ride a horse?" Nick asked me returning from talking to his mother.

"Yep" I nodded as he stood up with me following his actions.

"Then let's go" He smiled taking my hand and intertwining it with his,

We walked over to a near by stable at the back of the cabin, he pulled to horses out and saddled them up. I smiled and took the white horse while he took the black one. As I got on the horse and looked between me and Nick, I couldn't help but think that those horses kinda resembled us. We were almost complete opposites on the outside but at the end of the day we were both the same, just two teenagers with so much in common.

xXxXxXx

We rode and rode talking, laughing and of course racing each other. I managed to win every time but I swear that Nick was letting me win. We took a stop at a little meadow that was just beautiful.

I got off my horse and just laid in the cool grass, I could feel Nick's presence around me lying beside me. He took my hand and intertwined then we just sat in the meadow embracing the sunlight. This was just perfect, me, Nick together, I felt like I was in heaven. But how long would it last? A few more measly hours? I could feel my heart slowly breaking, I didn't want to leave Nick, and I didn't want to be away from him. It would be so much easier if it was just me and him, and nothing else, no distance between, no peer pressure, just the love that I have for him…I love Nick, simple as that, I didn't know when I was gonna see him again but I knew that he had to know that I did.

"Nick" I sat up still holding his hand, looking at him.

"Yea?" He sat up with me our legs crossed in front of each other.

"I don't know how to say this…" I quietly said looking at a random flower by my shoe.

Nick caressed my cheek, making me face him. "Just tell me what it is" He softly smiled at me.

I nodded, as I held his hand with my hand on my cheek. "I know it's only been a few days…" I gazed up at his brown eyes, and saw understanding and…maybe, I'm just going crazy but love.

"…and we might never see each other again" My voice broke as I said this, like my body refused to accept this realization.

"But I think that….no I know that…" I paused, smiling at him. I was ready to tell him, I was ready for him to know my feelings for him.

"I love you" I softly said, watching his every emotion go across his face. But the one emotion that I definitely saw was relief.

"I love you too, Miles" He said pulling my face towards his to kiss. We kissed for who knows how long but I enjoyed every minute…no every second of it. I can honestly say that Nick is the first true love, sure I've had other boyfriends but they have never made such a difference in my life like Nick has in the past few days. I love him and I know that he loves me too.

xXxXxXx

We rode back together holding hands; it was a quiet ride with small chatter and smiles at each other in the diminishing sunlight. As we put the horses back in their stables and walked back to the camp site, I saw my dad hugging Denise and Paul, with all, our luggage in the car.

"Miley, we're gonna be leaving soon" My dad called out, seeing me and Nick.

I looked up at Nick with sad eyes and he returned my glance with a short kiss on the lips.

Tears started to form in my eyes, as I pulled away, as my sadness showed with my tear stained face, I'm so glad I didn't put on any make-up today. Nick weakly smiled, putting his hands on my cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry" Nick softly said.

"How can I when I know that I might not every see you again?" The tears still flooding from of my face.

"We'll see each other again…just not as soon as we'd like" He said, confidently but as I looked in his eyes I could see his heart breaking slowly just like mine.

I hugged him as tightly as I could as he hugged me back, with all the love we have for each other. We were young, yes but this was the real deal, we were in love and no one could ever question that. I pulled away, wiping the remaining tears, Nick still holding my hands.

"Don't forget me" I said. "Don't you ever forget about me" I firmly told him.

"We can still call each other, you know" Nick softly smiled; I smiled back and told him as he quickly got a pen and I wrote my number on his arm and he did the same for me.

I slowly made my way to the car giving a weak smile to Denise and Paul, and a small wave to Nick.

"I love you, Miles" Nick smiled.

"I love you more" I called out as I got in the backseat still watching Nick smiling and waving at me while I waved back.

Our love is like a song you can't forget it, I know that we'll meet again someday. But for now we have phone calls and emails, it'll never be the same as being with each other like the weekend we had together. I know that he won't forget me and I won't ever forget him, he'll always be in my heart and that's where he'll stay.

"Did you have fun with weekend, Miles?" My dad asked as we were out of the camp site and on own way home.

"More than you could ever know" I smiled weakly.

xXxXxXx

**NO ONE'S POV**

A ringing noise was heard from a cabin, a flashing number, coming up and blinking repeatedly.

All while a girl was looking for her phone waiting for a call from the love of her life as a boy rang and rang calling the girl he fell in love with over the weekend.

Their love was destiny and nothing could stop them from being together, a little bit longer and they'll be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Don't own the characters only the plot**

**Aw I'm sorry to end it like that but I don't know but I felt like I had to do it like that. I hope you guys liked it, sorry if it seemed like a bit of a shot gun relationship. My friend says that it was kinda sudden with the falling in love but my take on it, is that it's a 'Love at First Sight' kinda thing :)**

**Oh and I wanted to put this up with all my other stories but I couldn't really wait to put it up. I was meant to do this like UPDATE NIGHT!! thing sometime this week and I've been working on one story and I'm almost finished it then I finished this and then I'm gonna work on another one, I have like 3 or 4 to go lol and I don't think it's gonna be done by the weekend :(**

**So I'm putting out a date for when I'll update all my stories :) ummm I think it'll be ummm 25th of July. I'm sorry if that seems faraway but I'm back to school on the coming tuesday so I might work on more stuff by monday. Gahhh I'm really working my butt off so you guys can get the stories haha it's only cause I don't wanna disappoint or anything.**

**So remember, 25th July - UPDATE NIGHT!! :D hahaha**

**Also since I'm trying to finish all my stories that means I can update more and you guys can be happy XP**

**BUT You have to review so everyone should just review all my stories so I'll update then we're all happy...REVIEW!!! XD I'm greedy with reviews lol**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


End file.
